Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Information communicated between at least two communication parties may be encrypted to avoid eavesdropping or other security attacks. Perfect secrecy of the information may be achieved if OTP techniques are used to encrypt the information. However, in the OTP techniques a secret key may be used only once and may have a key size no less than a size of the content to be encrypted. It may be a challenge to generate a large number of secret keys to encrypt a large amount of content. It may also be a challenge to distribute the secret keys safely between the communication parties.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.